Mister Levinson
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: OS. Il est mort sacrifié sur la bouche de l'Enfer à Sunnydale et alors qu'il pensait atterrir illico dans une dimension démoniaque, voilà qu'il se retrouve catapulté droit sur la moquette d'un bureau d'avocat classieux à Los Angeles… ça vous rappelle Spike ? Alors, oui, mais non. [Angel, début de S.5, Buffy post S.7 hors comics]


**_Il est mort sacrifié sur la Bouche de l'Enfer à Sunnydale et alors qu'il pensait atterrir illico dans une dimension démoniaque, voilà qu'il se retrouve catapulté droit sur la moquette d'un bureau d'avocat classieux à Los Angeles… ça vous rappelle quelqu'un ? Alors, oui, mais non._**

* * *

.

 **MISTER LEVINSON  
**

1.

Une élégante et vénéneuse brune aux faux-airs de Lauren Bacall me fait face, fièrement drapée dans un tailleur sombre. Ses yeux, scrutateurs sous deux arcs circonflexes minces, me contemplent sans ciller, avec juste ce qu'il faut de curiosité polie et de suspicion mêlées. Son fin sourire délibérément lent se veut sans doute rassurant, tant je dois avoir l'air perdu, assis prudemment sur le bord d'un magnifique fauteuil design inconfortable. Son bureau aux tons chauds fait très chic, et sans doute très cher. Net, calme, rectiligne, ordonné.

La vision est agréable mais je me sens barbouillé. En moins frais, un peu comme le linge dans le tambour d'une essoreuse qui vient de finir son cycle… Et littéralement _déplacé,_ avec mes joues pâles, mes cheveux pas coiffés et mon pull taché de sang... Je croise instinctivement et maladroitement les bras pour essayer de masquer la tache.

— Mais… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

— Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela pour l'instant. Vous venez simplement d'être rappelé. Et la bonne nouvelle, c'est que votre candidature a retenu toute notre attention...

Abasourdi, j'acquiesce pour éviter de passer pour un crétin complet, après un nouveau un coup d'œil rapide à l'étonnante normalité feutrée des lieux. J'ai l'air d'insister avec ça mais je pense que j'étais en droit de m'attendre à une déco plus « dramatique », vu les circonstances de mon départ. Mais loin de moi l'idée d'aller me plaindre... J'ai l'habitude de prendre ce qu'on veut bien me donner. Pourtant mon interlocutrice a tôt fait elle aussi de remonopoliser "toute mon attention".

— Oui, chez Wolfram et Hart, nous aimons penser que nous favorisons le plein potentiel de nos employés, quel qu'il soit, enchaîne-t-elle immédiatement d'un ton amène et légèrement condescendant. Si votre mémoire est claire, pouvons-nous simplement commencer par refaire le point sur vos qualifications ? Je veux m'assurer que les données de votre CV sont à jour...

Je hoche une tête prudente en contenant mon envie de vomir. Je crois que ça ruinerait toutes mes chances d'intégration si je faisais un malaise vagal devant elle.

— Et bien, comme vous le savez, apparemment… j'étais plutôt parti sur des activités globalement maléfiques. Est-ce que vous avez noté le sacrifice rituel sur la Bouche de l'Enfer de Sunnydale ? Même si ça n'a pas tourné exactement comme prévu, j'imagine que ça peut compter pour quelque chose... (Elle opine d'un bref mouvement de tête conciliant). Je reconnais aussi que sur la fin, j'ai essayé de m'amender et d'aider Buffy une fois ou deux, parce que je l'ai toujours admirée. Pas qu'elle en ait eu quelque chose à faire, elle me trouvait pathétique, mais j'aurais tout donné pour faire officiellement partie de son gang…

— Buffy Summers ? La Tueuse ? relève-t-elle.

— Oui, pardon. La Tueuse de vampires, vous n'en avez peut-être pas entendu parler ici ?

Nonchalamment appuyée à son dossier de chaise, l'avocate aux souples cheveux châtains esquisse un rictus froid et impatienté. Le sourcil gauche haussé, elle m'arrête d'un geste pour reprendre de sa voix grave et mélodieuse :

— Oh si, bien sûr. Nous connaissons Mlle Summers évidemment. Mais ce qui me chiffonne, c'est que nous avons dans la pièce d'à-côté, un autre fantôme qui raconte quasiment mot pour mot la même chose que vous, M. Levinson. Vous avez une théorie à ce sujet ?

.

Je cligne des yeux deux fois, pas très sûr de ce qu'elle entend par là, mais le côté crucial de la situation ne m'échappe pas. Et il n'est pas question que je me mette à tout faire foirer une fois encore. C'est fini tout ça ; le côté bonne poire, j'ai donné ! Il _faut_ que je trouve une répartie très vite pour reprendre l'avantage car je sens qu'elle est déçue de ma réponse. Jouant le tout pour le tout, je me mets à sourire en levant les mains comme pour me rendre. _Du charme, Jonathan, du charme ! Joue-la comme Han Solo !_

— Mhh, j'ai entendu parler de ces méthodes de déstabilisation des candidats pendant les entretiens d'embauche !

Si seulement je pouvais avoir, là tout de suite, la moitié de l'aisance en impro de ma version Superstar… _Lui_ , aurait eu une idée géniale. Il se serait arrangé pour la regarder dans les yeux et annoncer avec suffisamment d'humour et de coolitude, un truc du genre… du genre... euh…

— Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que vous parliez d'un de mes doubles encore plus maléfiques ramené d'une autre dimension… Mais j'imagine bien qu'il m'aurait déjà trucidé pour vous impressionner, si c'était le cas ?

Cette fois, le sourire de l'avocate s'élargit considérablement et ses beaux yeux bleus insensibles se réchauffent d'une étincelle troublante qui me ferait un peu rougir si je n'étais pas un peu bleu translucide. Oui je suis translucide, avouez que ce n'est pas complètement déconnant pour un fantôme.

Sans avertissement, elle appuie sur le bouton d'un interphone noir brillant trônant devant elle et une voix coléreuse aux sonorités familières partiellement anglaises s'en échappe alors à plein volume. Une voix qui utilise 'bloody' comme une simple virgule… Oh-oh ! _Lui_ ?... Elle doit lire sur mon visage surpris que je l'ai reconnu.

— Malédiction ! dis-je avec une pointe d'amertume inquiète et dégoûtée. Ne me dites pas que c'est encore ce tordu gominé amateur de cuir qui a essayé de décapiter ma figurine collector de Bobba Fett ?!

.

* * *

2.

Elle ne prend pas la peine de me répondre. Pas le genre à aimer les palabres inutiles, hein ? Soit.

— Désolé, je ne peux rien vous apprendre sur la Menace Peroxydée, sa puce de contrôle ou goût pervers pour les robots sexuels... C'est mon ancien associé technophile qui a vu ça directement avec lui. Mon créneau, c'était la magie et les arts occultes en général. Mais en plus fiable que Willow Rosenberg. J'espère que vous ne me confondez pas avec elle parce que nous n'avons pas grand-chose en commun !...

 _Excepté d'avoir voulu se rendre indispensables dans le groupe en faisant de la magie,_ me souffle insidieusement une petite voix dans ma tête.

Alors, oui. Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'était que... c'était pas parce que je passais tout mon temps entre un psychopathe arrogant et un crétin congénital que j'étais forcément... Vous voyez…

— Bien sûr que non Jonathan… susurre l'avocate sans que je sache si elle m'avait entendu penser. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Jonathan, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous assure que je ne vous confonds pas du tout avec Mlle Rosenberg. Je sais très bien que vous êtes un Courbeur de Réalité extrêmement habile et c'est à ce titre que vous nous intéressez tout particulièrement. C'est devenu un talent très _rare_ et donc prisé sur le marché actuellement. Et mes employeurs ne sont pas disposés à le laisser se perdre.

Je reste sur mes gardes, mais ça fait quand même très plaisir à entendre, si bien que malgré moi je me surprends à sourire et à me détendre un peu.

— En vérité, je n'imaginais pas l'accueil en Enfer aussi… amical… Quand je pense à tous ces ragots qu'on colporte...

Jouant avec le nœud de son foulard serré autour de son cou, elle rit un peu et je dois reconnaître que je trouve ce son sexy et agréable. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude, hein ? Quand elle se lève pour faire le tour de sa table et venir s'asseoir sur le rebord, elle me laisse une vue imprenable sur ses magnifiques jambes croisées, sur lesquelles elle lisse sa jupe grise avec soin.

Ok. Ce n'est pas bien malin de fantasmer un peu dessus, et je ne suis pas bête au point de ne pas comprendre qu'elle utilise ses atouts sur moi parce qu'elle veut quelque chose… mais je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler la vie amoureuse _misérable_ qui était la mienne de mon vivant, pas vrai ? Être un nerd mal dans sa peau, constamment humilié ou ignoré peut avoir des conséquences très graves en termes de quête de compensations ultérieures, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. C'est arrivé à d'autres, bien plus connus que moi à Sunnydale… Et malgré tout, je n'ai failli qu'une fois.

Pourtant, je ne peux pas faire autrement que d'y repenser, et de chercher désespérément un truc que mon moi-Superstar aurait pu répondre avec naturel, charme, esprit et classe... Et... je ne trouve rien, restant là à la contempler béatement comme un idiot. Elle est tellement jolie.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire croire une seconde que vous êtes en Enfer ? questionne-t-elle alors d'un ton bienveillant.

— Allons, je sais que j'ai souvent l'air débile… Mais pas assez pour croire que les dés ne sont pas truqués quand… une belle femme débarque, fait mine de me trouver intéressant et me propose un job de rêve dans la foulée... Permettez-moi d'être méfiant… réponds-je en atténuant l'autodérision d'un nouveau sourire.

Ça pourrait passer pour un compliment timide mais elle doit avoir l'habitude, parce qu'elle me considère avec un brin d'amusement, comme si j'étais distrayant. Peut-être se moque-t-elle de ma sincérité, mais je m'en fiche. Je suis mort après tout. Je ne vois pas trop ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire...

.

De son perchoir, elle me toise toujours en plissant les yeux et je devine que c'est mort pour moi. J'ai pas dû dire ce qu'il fallait. Altière et assurée, elle se lève et me frôle sans contact – sans doute parce que je suis incorporel, puis elle se dirige vers la porte où elle s'arrête et se retourne à demi pour ajouter :

— Très bien, je vous laisse un instant alors, pour voir si l'autre fantôme est plus motivé que vous pour prendre le poste disponible...

Comment aurais-je pu savoir que les types bien qui se perdent en essayant maladroitement de devenir des méchants dédaigneux et indifférents lui faisaient de l'effet ?

Pour l'instant, je vois juste qu'elle essaie de me manipuler pour que j'accepte tout sans discussion et j'ai envie de me lever pour la retenir mais une main invisible me cloue au fauteuil. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs que je ne passe pas au travers. Feignant le désintérêt, je ne fais que tourner la tête de côté sans la regarder pour déclarer :

— Oh bah ça, pas la peine ! D'avance je peux vous dire que c'est plutôt votre _gorge_ qu'il voudra prendre ! Ni le travail ni les bonnes manières ne sont vraiment son truc, vous savez...

L'œillade suggestive qu'elle pose sur moi me mortifie et laisse entendre qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas contre. Je glisse un œil soupçonneux vers son foulard si omniprésent. Si ça se trouve, c'est déjà une morsure qu'il dissimule… Technique éculée à Sunnydale… Je soupire. Qu'est-ce qu'elles leur trouvent toutes à ces vampires ?

Pour autant sa réaction ne me surprend pas et je baisse la tête avec résignation. Spike a un genre de "réputation", et pour l'avoir vu une fois en pleine action avec Anyanka... je me figure qu'elle n'est pas usurpée. Si Andrew n'avait pas fait main basse sur la cassette, j'aurais pu l'étudier utilement moi aussi.

Par exemple, _avant_ que Faith ne se jette sur moi et ne m'arrache mes vêtements, la fois où on est sortis ensemble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y repense du reste, parce que la belle avocate est aussi froide et contrôlée que Faith était torride et spontanée… _la race de sa mère_ _spontanée_. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas sûr d'être totalement remis d'avoir perdu ma virginité avec elle... et toujours surpris d'y avoir survécu ! Coup de chance probablement. Mais en même temps, quelles que soient les séquelles, je ne vois pas vers quel genre de spécialiste me tourner pour essayer de parler du sexe avec une Tueuse…

.

* * *

3.

L'avocate sortie, je reste seul à m'inquiéter très paradoxalement pour mon avenir, derrière la baie aux stores entrouverts donnant une vue panoramique sur des tours de bureaux. Tout ça n'a rien de très impressionnant. Enfin je veux dire… Personnellement, j'aurais bien vu un portrait de Dark Vador ou une peinture de l'Etoile Noire au mur, pour habiller et annoncer clairement la couleur : _ici_ , _on_ _est chez_ _les Méchants_ _et ça rigole pas._

Enfin, j'imagine que je m'en tire quand même bien. Surtout après _la boulette_ de tout à l'heure. Pourquoi suis-je allé parler de mes doubles maléfiques ?

Et bah oui, vous croyez quoi ? Que j'étais un sorcier tellement exceptionnel que j'ai trouvé du premier coup l'exacte formulation du sort qui a fait de moi le mécène bienfaiteur de tout Sunnydale ? Bien sûr que non ! J'ai dû faire plein d'essais avant...

Et au final, j'ai reçu un coup de pouce aussi. Vous savez, la compétence ne fait pas tout dans la sorcellerie. Parfois, il faut avoir aussi un bon réseau de relations. En l'occurrence, là, c'était un grand démon gris foncé très moche, haut comme une armoire, mais sympa comme tout. Skip... Il a décidé de me filer un coup de main en m'expliquant que les Puissances commençaient à s'impatienter et que j'allais certainement y arriver mais à ce train-là, ce serait pas avant cinq ans… J'allais pas le contredire, Warren n'a pas tort quand il me traite d'avorton, et Skip est quand même bien balèze...

Bref. Tout ça pour dire que dans mes nombreux essais préalables, j'ai eu le temps de voir que j'aurais pu tourner radicalement _plus mal._ Genre tomber dans l'univers du vœu de Cordelia, y devenir vampire et sortir avec Amy Madison la cheerleader sorcière, avec laquelle j'ai mis la ville à feu et à sang... Devenir le parrain local du commerce de la magie noire qui a corrompu Willow plus tôt et plus efficacement que Rack. M'enrôler dans l'Initiative sans comprendre qu'ils ne prennent pas les nains et finir en pièces détachées pour leur "petit projet de sciences" secret... Sans parler de la fois humiliante où j'étais une Potentielle... J'ai été tellement surpris d'être devenu une fille que j'ai perdu tous mes moyens, et c'est la petite soeur de Buffy qui a dû me sauver d'un Bringer ! Là je crois que c'était le bouquet.

Non, au final les réalités alternatives, elles sont bien où elles sont. La seule fois où je me suis plutôt amusé avec, c'est quand j'ai enfermé Buffy dans une boucle temporelle à l'aide du gros os magique pour lui faire vivre son éternel Jour de la Marmotte.

.

Par contre, je suis assez content d'avoir détourné la conversation de mes autres moi vers le seul qui intéresse toujours tout le monde… Spike ! Il a si souvent volé la vedette que je me suis dit qu'il n'aurait rien contre le fait de recommencer, même à son insu… Parce que pendant qu'ils en ont après lui, moi il faut que je sache ce que je fais ici.

Je dois trouver des informations… Savoir ce qui se dit à côté par exemple ?

En essayant de ne pas passer malencontreusement au travers, je m'approche de la cloison fine pour écouter les éclats de voix un peu vifs qui parlent de la Tueuse, qui ne serait plus là depuis des semaines. Je ne comprends pas si elle est morte ou seulement partie, et si oui pourquoi. C'est pire que ce que je croyais. Car avec Spike en fantôme ici et Buffy on-ne-sait-où, le monde devrait forcément être sous la domination de la Force… Ne le dites pas aux fans, mais c'est quand même la première fois que je tremble à l'idée que la Force soit avec nous…

Je vérifie dehors. La ville ressemble à Los Angeles, avec des gratte-ciels normaux, des nuages normaux, des avions normaux… Rien n'est abîmé ou détruit… Il fait jour et même soleil… Pour autant que je puisse voir, il n'y pas de créatures bizarres ni dans les airs ni dans les rues...

Pensif, je recule pour m'appuyer à la paroi et je la sens céder dans mon dos… Et merde ! Je suis passé dans l'autre pièce !

Ah bah, voilà ! Là au moins, il y a des trucs qui en imposent au mur noir du fond : épées, katanas, dagues rituelles… Heureusement personne ne m'a repéré puisqu'ils fixent tous Spike qui n'a pas l'air très bien… Je sursaute en voyant près de moi un grand démon vert, avec des cornes rouges, sapé dans un costume _parme_ et une chemise rayée… Ne tentez pas de régler votre téléviseur… Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit, au temps pour moi, il y a des créatures bizarres ! Je me recule précipitamment en priant pour qu'il ne m'ait pas vu ou… pressenti. S'ils peuvent voir Spike, ils devraient pouvoir me voir aussi.

Heureusement, Captain Peroxyde est en train de péter une durite parce qu'il vient de découvrir qu'il passe à travers un bureau… Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de jouer les divas... Est-ce que j'en fais toute une affaire, moi ?

.

Pour autant, je me demande vraiment ce qu'on fiche ici tous les deux. Le même jour, au même endroit, dans la même dimension démoniaque, même si elle ne fait pas très peur… C'est pas tellement comme si on avait été potes lui et moi. Le fait qu'il nous ait terrorisés régulièrement à propos de sa _puce_ et son mode d'emploi ne compte pas vraiment... (Non, ne commencez pas les blagues sur son dé-puce-lage. On les a toutes trollées sur les blogs de démons du net avec Andrew, pour se venger !).

Comprenez-moi. Je pouvais m'attendre à tomber sur _Warren_ après ma mort, ça oui, surtout en Enfer. Vu qu'on avait des liens de longue date, vu qu'il a ordonné mon assassinat par mon meilleur ami et tout ça, j'imaginais que ça l'intéresserait un minimum de savoir ce que je devenais ou qu'il prendrait des nouvelles... Mais retomber sur _Spike_ qui n'en avait rien à fiche de nous ? Franchement, j'aurais pas parié un dollar là-dessus.

Imaginez, c'est comme au lycée. Et ne vous trompez pas, je suis pas du tout nostalgique – attendez, sauf pour la remise du prix de Class Protector à Buffy avec le petit parapluie… ça c'était du super souvenir. Mais sinon pas du tout. Où j'en étais ? Oui, l'entrée au lycée. Si, vous savez bien, quand vous commencez la première année dans une nouvelle classe, et que vous ne savez pas trop si vous allez y arriver. C'est pas dans la même ville, les profs sont nouveaux, les cours sont nouveaux, l'emploi du temps est compliqué… Et puis vous cherchez à savoir qui est avec vous, et ce sont que des visages inconnus… Et ça commence déjà à vous coller le moral dans les chaussettes quand soudain, bam ! Vous tombez enfin sur la tête d'un mec de votre ancienne école ! Sauf que... c'était loin d'être votre meilleur pote, mais plutôt celui qui vous a racketté toutes les récrés pendant la dernière année… You-pi !

Alors, je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je trouvais déjà que ma vie craignait grave. Bah là, je suis à deux doigts de penser que pour ma mort, ça ne s'annonce pas terrible non plus.

.

* * *

4.

L'avocate rouvre la porte inopinément, en train de finir une conversation sur un ton nettement plus acide que celui qu'elle emploie pour tâcher de me séduire…

— … de rapport avec l'Amulette de Purification. Je veux des réponses et je les veux vite. Faites votre boulot et ne me décevez pas à nouveau !

Puis elle replie son téléphone et se tourne vers moi avec un sourire chaleureux et plein de conviction qui tranche avec la facette implacable que je viens d'apercevoir.

— J'ai d'excellentes nouvelles pour vous, Jonathan ! J'ai personnellement demandé à ce qu'on fasse préparer votre contrat et il n'y manque plus que votre signature. Comme vous êtes présentement un fantôme, nous avons dû trouver une solution pratique. J'ai dépêché une équipe à Sunnydale avec quelques médiums et apparemment, on a retrouvé quelques-uns de vos restes sous les décombres.

— Ah… oui ? Avec un microscope ?

— Plutôt une pelleteuse allemande, répond-elle avec un éclair dans les yeux. C'est formidable, non ?

Elle ne doute peut-être de rien, mais moi je sais bien que le proviseur Woods m'avait enterré super profond. Ça fait partie des choses qui m'ont été communiquées par la Force quand elle utilisait mon apparence pour tourmenter Andrew…

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre qu'on va bien pouvoir en tirer quelques millilitres d'hémoglobine pour signer le contrat, quitte à la réhydrater un peu. Nos dirigeants pourraient faire une petite exception à l'orthodoxie, compte tenu de votre statut exceptionnel…

— Mon statut exceptionnel ? Cher Maître, vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez !

J'ai toujours trouvé cette phase vraiment très cool. Enfin, j'ai trouvé une situation où la replacer ! Le truc, c'est que je ne sais pas si on peut dire "chère Maîtresse" à une avocate sans faire dérailler complètement la conversation.

— Les Puissances ont utilisé le pouvoir de l'Amulette de Purification qui a détruit Sunnydale et un peu de votre essence spirituelle s'y est de toute évidence retrouvée attachée en même temps que celle de William le Sanguinaire. Nos équipes travaillent encore dessus pour comprendre comment ça a pu être possible étant donné que vous avez été tué bien avant lui… Vous… étiez proches, peut-être ? questionna-t-elle innocemment.

— Ah non, je dirais pas ça !

— Et vous diriez quoi ? Parce que d'après mes sources, on l'a vu plusieurs fois chez les Summers en compagnie de votre ancien ami M. Wells.

Je la regarde comme si une nouvelle tête venait de lui pousser puis je commence à rire de bon cœur en pensant qu'elle me charriait.

— Spike, copain avec Andrew ? C'est juste impossible. Le vampire a une patience très limitée...

— J'ai pourtant eu M. Wells au téléphone il y a deux minutes, et il a été très… enthousiaste et loquace au sujet d'une petite balade romantique à moto… Au fait, il vous salue.

— Andrew travaille aussi pour vous ?!

— Non, non, c'est notre bureau de Rome qui nous a mis en contact parce qu'il vit là-bas maintenant. Mais hélas, il a tiré un trait sur la malfaisance. Décevant, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne comprends pas cette manie de la rédemption, c'est tellement surfait... Il est Observateur aujourd'hui. Il faut dire que leurs rangs se sont cruellement clairsemés dernièrement…

— Andrew travaille _avec Buffy_ ?!

— Il paraît, répond-elle tranquillement en me scrutant sous ses longs cils recourbés avec une surprenante satisfaction.

C'est peut-être à cause du fiel qui bout dans ma voix ou parce que j'ai envie d'étrangler de mes mains ce faux-frère, ce traître, cette petite larve d'Ewok pusillanime et irresponsable. _Lui_! Faire partie du cercle des amis de Buffy ! Lui ! Avec Spike, c'est vraiment la deuxième pire nouvelle de la journée.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Jonathan ? s'enquit-elle avec prévenance en posant une main légère sur mon bras.

.

Et c'est là que je réalise soudain quelque chose que je n'avais pas du tout considéré : elle peut me _toucher_ alors que je passe au travers de presque tout dans la pièce. Figé sur place et troublé par son geste, je baisse les yeux vers sa main tandis que la conclusion logique de cet état de fait se fraye enfin un chemin dans ma conscience. Le phénomène apporte même quelques explications à son intérêt manifeste et jusque-là incompréhensible. L'interrogation informulée plane un instant entre nous, pendant que je la contemple avec stupéfaction et une sorte d'étrange frisson d'anticipation :

— Vous êtes un fantôme vous aussi !

— En tous cas je suis morte, et je ne devrais pas être ici non plus, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. Me voilà démasquée !... Lilah Morgan, se présente-t-elle enfin avec un sourire espiègle et charmeur. Comme vous voyez, ce n'est pas un problème pour mes patrons : clause de perpétuité standard. Est-ce que je peux supposer que vous êtes vraiment intéressé par le poste que nous vous proposons chez Wolfram et Hart ?

— Très intéressé. J'ai hâte de pouvoir m'y mettre. Et j'ai même déjà des idées pour un petit training pour voir si je n'ai pas perdu la main…

— Ravie de l'apprendre. Votre motivation évidente est d'ores et déjà très appréciée, m'assure-t-elle avec un regard direct.

— Oh mais ce n'est que le début. Je compte bien découvrir aussi très vite pourquoi un lien s'est créé post-mortem avec le vampire. D'après ce que vous avez dit, son sacrifice a eu lieu bien après le mien ?…

— Ce n'est peut-être pas "quand" mais "où" ? propose-t-elle mi-figue mi-raisin.

— Ah bon ? Où Spike est-il mort ?

— Pile sur la Bouche de l'Enfer. Il n'arrête pas de se vanter depuis dix minutes de l'avoir fait définitivement disparaître.

Je réfléchis un instant et puis la solution m'apparait aussitôt – ce qui est inespéré. Il faut que j'arrive absolument à faire oublier qu'en réalité, seul le sang d'un _innocent_ pouvait ouvrir le Sceau, car c'est mauvais pour mon image. Par contre, j'ai quand même des doutes sur cette Amulette parce qu'il fallait le sacrifice d'un champion du Bien pour pouvoir…

Enfin, pas la peine de l'ennuyer avec ça.

— Ne cherchez plus, c'est ça ! Lever et fermer de rideau. Euh, je veux dire, c'est mon sang qui a activé le Sceau de Danzalthar. Or ce sceau maintenait la Bouche de l'Enfer hermétiquement close. J'ai ouvert, il a fermé, vous voyez le topo… Avec la Force qui maintenait en permanence l'écho des morts susceptibles de perturber ses ennemis, une partie de moi était donc bien ancrée dans le Sceau et a dû se trouver arrachée au moment du feu d'artifice final… Finalement, c'était pas compliqué.

— Comme vous dites, ronronna la belle avocate en s'approchant imperceptiblement dans ma direction.

.

* * *

5.

Vous allez me trouver bizarre mais quand j'ai dit "Sceau de Danzalthar", j'ai cru qu'elle allait se jeter sur moi et m'embrasser sans… autre forme de procès. Là pour le coup, avec ses pupilles noires, elle m'aurait bien rappelé Faith.

Je l'ai regardée sans réagir, priant pour la énième fois depuis mon arrivée pour que s'infuse en moi la confiance de mon double tricheur, afin d'essayer de récolter d'autres informations.

— Où serai-je basé, au fait ? Ici ?

— Nous avions plutôt pensé à Quar'Thot, ça vous dirait ? J'ai plein de contacts intéressants pour votre carrière là-bas. La transdimensionnalité est un domaine complémentaire de vos recherches, qu'ils ont vraiment poussé à fond.

Et bah carrément ! Dites donc, elle n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuiller ! C'est même une adepte du « clause combat » ! Est-ce qu'elle se paierait pas ma tête, là ? Skip m'en a parlé de cet endroit ! Navré, chère Mme Morgan, mais il va déjà falloir que je renégocie les termes de cet alinéa. Quar'Thot ! Et puis quoi encore ? Si c'est pour me faire laminer, c'est pas la peine d'être revenu !

Pourtant, ce n'est pas cette réponse indignée que je lui sers, mais étrangement, plutôt celle-ci :

— Mhh, c'est-à-dire que… je ne voudrais pas avoir de problèmes avec les autres nouveaux embauchés... Les accusations de favoritisme et tout ça, ça met une mauvaise ambiance. Je pense que je pourrais me contenter d'une destination plus modeste comme… Rome en plein mois d'août. Niveau fournaise, ça se vaut. Les paysages sont atroces, et en fait de Ville Éternelle, et il n'y a que des ruines partout. Et toute cette eau salée pas loin qui est impropre à la consommation… un vrai supplice de Tantale. Honnêtement, je pense que ça pourrait le faire tout aussi bien, au moins pour ma petite remise en condition.

Elle me regarde en m'adressant un vrai sourire pour la première fois. Cette tentative désespérée d'humour a eu l'air de lui plaire, en tous cas. Tant mieux. L'autodérision est une discipline où je suis imbattable…

— Je crois qu'on m'a mal renseignée sur vous, Jonathan. Peut-être que je ferais mieux de vous accompagner là-bas afin... d'être sûre et de pouvoir vous évaluer correctement pendant ce premier training.

— Soit. J'imagine que si vous prenez votre travail à cœur, je ne pourrai certainement pas vous en empêcher. Mais… je voudrais vous avertir. Cela peut être dangereux d'être impliqué dans des expériences de Courbure de Réalité, je le sais d'expérience. Imaginez que vous vous retrouviez coincée dans une boucle dont vous ne parveniez pas à sortir, et qu'en fait de courte phase d'observation vous soyez obligée de rester là-bas plus longtemps que vous le prévoyez… plusieurs semaines ? Je ne voudrais pas vous arracher trop longtemps aux charmes méconnus de Quar'Thot...

— Ce sont les risques du métier et je les ai acceptés en signant, répond-elle les yeux brillants d'un amusement mal dissimulé.

— Je suppose que c'est entendu alors, et que dès que mon contrat sera signé, vous m'y conduirez immédiatement.

D'autorité, elle glisse son bras sous le mien et me pilote vers la sortie avant de chuchoter à mon oreille :

— Pourquoi attendre ? Ils ont des fax en Italie et nous pouvons nous y rendre d'autant plus facilement, grâce aux ascenseurs dimensionnels qui sont présents dans chacune de nos succursales.

Je pose doucement ma main sur la sienne sans pression – merci Super-Jonathan ! car je n'aurais jamais osé faire ça, si je ne m'étais pas souvenu que c'était quelque chose de galant qu'il faisait tout le temps.

.

Je marche en direction de l'ascenseur avec la dame à mon bras. Avec un peu de chance, je ne vais pas me couvrir de ridicule, en trébuchant sur le seuil pour m'affaler de tout mon long...

Nous entrons dans la cage spacieuse où je m'efface poliment de côté pour la laisser accéder au panneau de commandes. Elle appuie sur une succession de touches chromées que je viens de mémoriser facilement car elle combine l'âge de Yoda, le nombre de pack présents sur la cartouchière de Chewie et le chiffre de la réduction théosophique d'Aldérande. Un nouveau bouton ovale se matérialise tout en haut des autres et elle appuie dessus.

Puis elle revient à mon niveau, avec un petit regard de côté, tout en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure qu'elle humecte légèrement… Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ça les amis, ça s'appelle un signal, et en général, ça n'arrive qu'aux autres…

Je lui lance un coup d'oeil qui hésite entre timidité et assurance. _Du charme, Jonathan, du charme !..._

Quand elle m'écrase sans ménagement contre la paroi pour capturer ma bouche, je remercie les Puissances avec une ferveur inédite, et suis le mouvement avec toute la reconnaissance qui convient. Entre deux baisers fiévreux, ses mains entreprenantes repoussent mon pull qu'elle me retire prestement mais c'est quand elle tire impatiemment sur mon tee-shirt que je commence à comprendre qu'il y a un problème d'une autre nature, dès que je suis à moitié nu et que je jette un coup d'œil inquiet à mon ventre troué…

Caramba ! Il a dû y avoir un souci au moment du rappel par l'Amulette car je me retrouve… clairement avec autre chose que prévu : les pecs et les abdos de Spike ! Elle fait d'ailleurs courir ses mains dessus avec un murmure appréciateur.

— Et bien si je m'attendais… Tu cachais bien ton jeu… glousse-t-elle tout en venant mordiller mon lobe.

— A-attention à ma cicatrice… parviens-je à chuchoter d'une voix étranglée.

— J'adore ! répond-elle la taquinant d'un doigt pendant qu'elle embrasse mon épaule plus bombée que dans mon souvenir. Et d'ailleurs, j'en ai une aussi...

— Je… peux la voir ?

— Non.

Zut. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore raté ? Pitié, vite, une autre idée pour l'amadouer…

— Ok, est-ce que je dois deviner où elle est ? Et si je perds, j'ai un gage ?

Elle se recule un peu, encore plus jolie maintenant qu'elle est toute rose, essoufflée et ébouriffée.

— J'aime beaucoup ton idée, mais hélas pas du tout ma cicatrice…

.

6.

Cette réponse me coupe tous mes effets. Un peu déçu, je hoche la tête sans rien dire, en signe d'assentiment, avant de m'écarter d'elle. En plus, il est vraisemblable que nous allons finir par arriver bientôt… Je ramasse mes affaires au sol sous son regard décontenancé. Cool, j'ai au moins réussi à la surprendre…

— Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Si j'ai bien compris le jeu est… montre-moi la tienne et tu verras la mienne. Bon, tu n'es pas d'accord, je respecte ça.

Elle éclate de rire alors que je n'ai pas le sentiment d'avoir été si drôle et revient se lover contre moi pour m'embrasser encore. Oh seigneur ! Par les mini-cornes du démon vert, c'est merveilleux… Je regrette vraiment d'avoir autant perdu mon temps en compagnie d'Andrew et Warren ! Si j'avais eu des petites-amies, là au moins, j'aurais su quoi faire pour…

— Tu es vexé ? me demande-t-elle entre mes bras, à mi-chemin entre l'incrédulité et la taquinerie. C'est trop mignon.

Je secoue lentement la tête sans la quitter des yeux, mais je ne dois pas être assez convaincant.

Pourtant, je devine facilement que si c'est comme pour moi, cette cicatrice est un symbole littéral de sa vulnérabilité. Elle n'est sans doute pas prête à refaire confiance, et pas à un inconnu ou au premier venu. Et peut-être pas… à un homme qui ne possède plus rien d'autre que l'envie de se venger. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

— Jonathan ? insiste-t-elle.

J'embrasse le bout de ses doigts avant de lui rendre sa main, et je reste adossé les bras croisés, à attendre en silence que nous arrivions enfin à destination.

— Oh, est-ce que c'est tellement important, qu'il faille se fâcher pour si peu ? s'impatiente-t-elle.

Je crois qu'elle est encore plus belle quand elle est un peu en colère.

— Je ne suis pas fâché, Lilah. Pas fâché du tout que tu ne sois, finalement, pas le genre d'avocate prête à… montrer sans scrupule ta cicatrice au premier venu. Même si ça peut te garantir la signature d'un contrat avec un puissant magicien, tenant d'une discipline rare… ajoutai-je avec un petit sourire.

Cette femme ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle me faisait dire !

.

— Je crois que nous sommes arrivés, répond-elle sèchement en me toisant de nouveau du haut de ses vingt centimètres de plus que moi, alors que le ding des portes de l'ascenseur dimensionnel confirme bien ses dires.

— Où ça précisément ?

— Où je l'ai dit. La succursale romaine de Wolfram et Hart, en plein cœur de la ville.

Un hall animé s'étend devant nous, fourmillant d'une centaine de gens très beaux et très bien habillés, vaquant à leurs affaires, conversant sur un ton légèrement bruyant, et qui rend tout cela fort plausible. La langue a tellement de racines communes avec le latin que c'est un élément de preuve supplémentaire…

Je franchis le seuil avec une inexplicable bonne humeur et en ne la voyant pas à mes côtés, je comprends qu'elle boude un peu. La lumière naturelle est pourtant extraordinaire, la température idéale et les plantes un peu comme le reste : exubérantes. Je me retourne en tendant la paume vers elle pour l'inviter à me rejoindre et je vois qu'elle tient entre ses doigts un drôle de gros collier en verroterie qui disparaît aussitôt que j'ai posé les yeux dessus.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— L'amulette qui vous donne forme. Mais pas pendant longtemps. Il faudra revenir à Los Angeles ou vous transférer sur un plan démoniaque.

— Je peux influer sur la perception du temps et faire en sorte qu'un court moment ait l'air d'être plus long…

— Vraiment ? répond-elle en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

— Vous voulez une démo ?

— J'aimerais bien oui, répond-elle frondeuse, en se croisant les bras.

— Vous en êtes sûre ?

— Oui !

— Comme vous voulez _… Solvere ligamenta !_ prononcé-je à voix basse avec un mouvement de la main.

Les boutons de son chemisier sautent tous d'un coup avec un plop, tandis que le fin tissu soyeux glisse inexorablement au sol, révélant du même coup le superbe bustier de dentelle grise qu'elle portait en dessous.

Cramoisie et furieuse sous les lazzi, elle ouvre la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte et s'empresse de croiser les bras sur elle. Elle doit être sur le point de se lancer dans une imprécation venimeuse à mon encontre quand je l'arrête d'un sourire. Un index temporisateur levé, je lui tends de l'autre main sa veste qu'elle avait lâchée sous la surprise.

— Est-ce que vous ne trouvez pas que le temps passe horriblement lentement maintenant ?

— Espèce de petit… !

 _—_ _Allicio pulchra mulier !_

Jamais je ne m'en suis servi de cette façon mais ça marche royalement bien. Le sort complaisant la propulse droit dans mes bras où ma bouche retrouve bien vite ses lèvres boudeuses, pour le baiser que j'aurais aimé lui donner tout à l'heure. Elle ne résiste pas longtemps et me répond bientôt. Autour de nous, la foule a fait cercle, et comme les applaudissements joyeux et les bravos commencent à retentir, je la relâche en demandant gentiment :

— Et maintenant pouvez-vous dire combien de temps s'est écoulé, sans tricher ?

Remettant sa veste et la reboutonnant d'un mouvement sec, elle se penche à mon oreille en arborant un charmant sourire factice pour la galerie et dit d'un ton menaçant :

— Ne refaites jamais cela sans ma permission. Et surtout pas en public. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

— Très.

Je m'incline galamment vers elle et, même si elle est très jolie parce qu'elle est très furieuse, je tourne les talons en la plantant là.

Des tas de filles splendides me regardent en chuchotant comme si j'étais le nouveau guitariste d'un groupe à la mode et je leur souris en retour. Les plus hardies viennent me demander mon numéro et je découvre que ce serait facile de le leur donner, si j'en avais un… Je les fais rire avec mon accent pitoyable, en leur promettant de revenir plus tard. Mais pour l'heure, je n'ai qu'une chose en tête : un vieil ami à tourmenter…

L'air au dehors est si doux que je me sentirais presque enivré de ses parfums et de ses promesses. On est à Rome. Le ciel est insolemment bleu et la mort est belle.

Finalement, je crois que je vais retirer ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Les choses ne se présentent pas si mal pour moi.

— _Jonathan_ ! crie derrière moi la voix de Lilah alors que je suis déjà loin.

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

Non. Pas mal du tout.

.

FIN

.

.

 _Oh coucou. Vous êtes encore là ?_  
 _Ce texte est ma participation au défi d'écriture de fanfictions . fr (mars 2017). Le thème imposé était "Le Renouveau", il fallait que le texte soit écrit au présent et en difficulté supplémentaire, avec un POV de personnage secondaire. Check, check, check. High five ? :-D_

 _Je sais, le pairing est improbable, l'issue incertaine, mais l'amusement que j'ai eu à l'écrire indéniable. Il prend sa source dans la tendresse que j'ai pour ce personnage dont je fais ici mon héros quelque peu boosté. Son heure de gloire a été la Masterclass la plus éblouissante qui soit sur "Qu'est-ce qu'un Gary-Stu ?" par M. Joss Whedon._

 _Mais assez papoté vainement, vous savez où est la case pour faire ça, si vous en avez malgré tout envie..._


End file.
